


Mouthtache

by ko_writes



Series: Fandot Creativity Night - 14/02/15 [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drunkenness, Fandot Creativity Night, Lisp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Moustache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouthtache

   Martin staggered out of the pub, Karl trying to support him so he didn't fall over and smash his face on the wet concrete.

   "Martin, you might not want to drink so much next time," Karl sighed, adjusting his hold on the drunk captain for the thousandth time.

   "I can fly!" The shorter man giggled, "An-and _you_ alwayth help!"

   Karl perked up at that. Martin _lisped_?

   "Martin... Did you just lisp?"

   The ginger was in no state to listen, though, trolleyed as he was. "I love your mouthtache!" he announced happily.

   "My... Moustache?" Karl clarified. That lisp really was adorable.

   "Yeth! It'th all... brithtly and tickly when we kith!" Martin leant forward and pushed a clumsy, not-all-that-precise kiss on the ATC's lips... well... corner of them.

   "Love you too, captain," He smiled. Martin was cute and bubbly for now, and he even admitted he liked his moustache! (But he'd have the mother of all hang overs tomorrow!)


End file.
